Discussion
by Alexane89
Summary: Draco l'attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Plus que l'exaspération, c'était la crainte qui dominait tout. Parce qu'elle savait ce qui se passait. Ginny savait tout.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages et les lieux sont à JKR, mais l'intrigue est à moi( si on peut appeler ça comme ça).

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai pris en compte tous les livres ainsi que l'épilogue du tome 7 (qui m'a pourtant bien fait grincer des dents, comme la plupart d'entre nous, j'imagine).

**Note de l'auteur (bis) :** Sur mon profil, pour ceux et celles que ça intéressent, j'ai finalement posté une suite. Bonne lecture ! :)

**Résumé:** Draco l'attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Plus que l'exaspération, c'était la crainte qui dominait tout. Parce qu'elle savait ce qui se passait. Ginny savait tout. HPDM.

**Discussion. **

Draco tapait du pied impatiemment. Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'il l'attendait. Dire qu'il avait été surpris en voyait son hibou débarquer au manoir était un euphémisme. Mais, surpassant l'étonnement, il y avait eu la crainte. Parce que, quoi qu'il dise, il se doutait bien que cette entrevue n'était pas anodine.

Lorsqu'enfin, la porte du pub londonien s'ouvrit sur sa silhouette, Draco soupira. Il espérait que ça irait vite. Comme un pansement qu'on enlève.

Elle le repéra assez vite, bien qu'il se soit assit dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus sombre de la salle. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'avança vers lui, la tête haute et la démarche digne. Draco se surprit à penser qu'elle était belle dans la douleur. Mais c'était toujours _elle_. L'une de ses plus grandes rivales sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Enfin, jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

Elle s'assit face à lui et retira sa cape. Puis, doucement, elle leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête. Une fois.

-Malfoy.

-Weasley.

Une grimace de douleur tordit ses traits.

-C'est Potter, maintenant.

Draco haussa un sourcil sarcastique et serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler _ça._ Bien sûr qu'il savait à qui elle était mariée.

-Vraiment ?

Weasley-fille sembla un instant hésiter entre lui jeter un sort ou l'achever à mains nues. Cependant, elle se retint. Intérieurement, Draco en fut soulagé. Cette femme était une vraie furie.

-Bien, _Weasley_, peux-tu me dire exactement pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?

Il jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle grinça des dents.

-Je pense que tu le sais très bien.

Le regard de Draco vrilla le sien. Il s'amusait beaucoup à la torturer. Après tout, ce n'était que justice vu ce que _lui_ avait du subir à cause d'elle.

-Non, justement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Éclaire moi.

Il lui envoya un grand sourire ironique. Elle déglutit et lui dit entre ses dents serrées.

-Parce que tu as une liaison avec Harry.

Draco blêmit mais ne se départit pas de son sourire agaçant.

-Et … qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça exactement ?

De sa cape, elle tira un morceau de parchemin, trop lisse à force d'avoir été lu. Draco en fut étonnement ému.

-Cette lettre. De toi.

Draco prit la lettre. Elle datait d'il y a deux ans, environ. Il la lut, bien qu'il en connaissait déjà les mots.

_Je sais que je ne suis pas censé t'écrire. Je sais bien que ta femme est de plus en plus suspicieuse. Mais, pour tout te dire, pour le moment, c'est à moi que je pense. Je te vois d'ici lever les yeux aux ciel. Je t'entends déjà me dire « C'est ton occupation favorite. ». Peut être même, aurais-tu passer ta main dans tes cheveux en disant cela. Merlin, ce que tu m'agace à faire ça !_

_Mais tu aurais tort, Potter._

_Depuis des années, maintenant, c'est à toi que je pense le plus. A toi. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça me fait que de vivre caché dans l'ombre de ta femme ?_

_J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais plus de considération que ça envers elle. Je pense qu'elle devrait savoir._

_Ne prends pas ça pour de la compassion. Ça n'est pas ça du tout. Au contraire, c'est de l'égoïsme pur et simple. Parce que je te veux tout entier. Alors, sois un bon Gryffondor, prends ton courage à deux mains, et dis lui tout. Ça lui fera mal, évidemment, mais rien d'insurmontable._

_DM_

Draco déglutit, soudain un peu nauséeux. Dans cette lettre rien n'était explicite et pourtant, tout était dit. Il se souvint qu'après avoir reçu cette lettre, Potter avait débarqué au Manoir, furieux. Ils s'étaient disputés. Violemment. Draco avait eut envie de le frapper. Il l'avait plaqué contre un mur. Et ils avaient eu la plus belle nuit d'amour de leur vie. A présent, il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux, elle la si fière et si courageuse femme de Potter. Peut être l'admirait-il un peu.

-Tu vois de quoi je parle, maintenant?

Son ton était dur. Pourtant, lorsque Draco releva les yeux vers elle, ses lèvres tremblaient. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et murmura dans un souffle.

-Oui.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tant mieux. Je ne tenais pas à me répéter.

Draco se redressa.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir?

-Je voudrais juste … comprendre.

Draco remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Comprendre ? Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Ca leur était tombé dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Et c'était incurable.

-Tu devrais demander ça à ton _cher _mari, plutôt. Moi, je ne te dois rien.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Draco ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle soupira et détourna les yeux, fixant une tâche sur le mur à côté d'elle.

-Depuis quand ?

Cette fois-ci, son ton ne cachait rien de sa tristesse. Elle semblait si fatiguée tout d'un coup. Un élan de pitié traversa Draco.

-Depuis Poudlard.

De douleur, elle ferma les yeux. Draco paniqua. Il espérait qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à pleurer ou alors il ne se contrôlerait plus et partirait. Il détestait les gens qui pleuraient. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveaux les yeux, aucune larme ne coula. La colère surpassait tout.

-Depuis _Poudlard _? Tu te fiches de moi ?

De nouveau, il haussa un sourcil et soupira.

-J'en ai l'air ?

Elle claqua la paume de sa main sur la table. Plusieurs clients autour d'eux se retournèrent. Draco lui jeta un regard furibond.

-Calme toi si tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer !

Il savait très bien que les Weasley n'étaient pas connus pour être discrets mais là, elle dépassait les bornes. Elle n'était pas la seule impliquée.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Elle se leva d'un bond, prit sa cape et commença à s'en aller. Draco jeta quelques pièces sur la table pour le whisky qu'il avait commandé un peu plus tôt et la suivit. Arrivé dehors, Draco lui attrapa le poignet. D'un mouvement ferme, elle se libéra et se retourna vers lui.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher. Tu me dégoûtes !

Vu de loin, Draco se doutait bien qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple marié. Rien ne le mit plus en colère que ça.

- C'est _moi _qui te dégoûte ? Alors que toi, toutes ces années, tu l'as retenu prisonnier ?

Elle sembla un instant stupéfaite d'entendre ça.

-De quoi tu parles, encore ?

Draco plissa les yeux.

-De votre mariage. A aucun moment, il n'en voulait. Mais il se sentait obligé de t'épouser. Parce que tu l'aimais. Parce que tu étais la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et lui. Lui, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Alors, il t'a épousé. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison.

Il savait qu'il avait été cruel. Mais il devait la faire réagir. Violemment. Sinon, la situation stagnerait. Weasley-fille le fixa, cette fois-ci, des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Il m'aimait ! Il m'aimait avant que tu ne viennes tout détruire !

-Peut être qu'il t'a aimé. Avant. En sixième année. Pourtant, il t'a abandonné.

Draco eut un sourire qu'il lui fit un peu mal. Ginny ne dit rien. La douleur dans ses yeux les rendaient brillants. Elle semblait si lasse que Draco n'eut pas le courage de l'achever.

-Et toi, toi il te haïssait… Comment tout a pu changer ?

Draco déglutit.

- Demande le lui. Ce qui s'est passé pour moi ne te regarde absolument pas.

Elle blêmit.

-Je veux que tu le quittes. Laisse le tranquille. Lui et moi, on a construit un vraie vie ensemble. On a une maison. Des enfants.

Draco serra les dents. Elle lui balançait en plein visage tout ce que lui, avait voulu avoir avec Potter. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit à voix haute. Mais Potter le savait. Parce qu'ils se comprenaient sans se parler.

-Et moi, c'est lui que je veux. Maintenant que vos enfants ont grandi, il va pouvoir partir. Et il viendra vers moi. Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Ginny serra les dents. Elle semblait avoir apaisé ses larmes. Elle le regarda.

-Je me battrais pour lui.

-Tu perdras.

Elle eut un sourire diabolique.

-Pourtant, toutes ces années, c'est avec moi qu'il vivait. C'est moi qu'il a demandé en mariage. Et c'est avec moi qu'il a eut des enfants.

Draco recula, comme frappé. Il cligna des yeux. Se reprit.

- Peut être, oui. Votre relation était plus publique. Mais le soir, quand toi, tu t'endormais en vivant dans des illusions, moi, je faisais l'amour avec lui en sachant très bien qui il aimait vraiment.

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre parler d'Harry comme ça. Harry l'aimait. Il l'aimait, elle. Malfoy se rapprocha d'elle. Avec un sourire perfide, il lui glissa à l'oreille une simple phrase, qui chamboula tout.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a dit que maintenant que Lily est à Poudlard, plus rien ne le retenait avec toi.

Elle le regarda douloureusement.

-Non… Tu te trompes.

Elle voulait que Malfoy se taise. Il avait tort. Il avait tort.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre comme ça. Qu'il ne supportait plus de faire semblant. Il m'a dit qu'il te dirait tout. Qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Que c'était moi qu'il voulait. Pour le reste de sa vie.

Ginny repoussa Malfoy et son sourire qu'elle eut envie d'arracher. Elle voulait le frapper. Hurler. Pleurer. Mourir. Au lieu de ça, elle se détourna de lui et entreprit de rentrer chez elle. Derrière, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit Malfoy continuer de sourire.

OOOoOOoOOoOOo

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle vit Harry qui l'attendait. Il la regarda, grave et silencieux. Une peur sans nom lui vrilla les entrailles. Il ne dit qu'une phrase, pourtant, tout s'écroula autour d'elle lorsqu'elle la comprit vraiment.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

**FIN**

Voili, voilou ! Ouais, je sais que Draco est cruel mais bon, je l'aime bien comme ça ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et vos commentaires (élogieux ou non) seront plus qu'appréciés !

Bonne année à toutes et à tous !


End file.
